1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carrier access from customer premises equipment (CPE) through a central office switch in a public switched telephone network (PSTN). More particularly, the invention is related to ways in which the CPE can be programmed by a user to access alternate carriers in accordance with particular conditions.
2. Description of the Problem Solved
The evolution of the public telephone system and the telecommunication business over the last two decades has presented consumers with a myriad of choices. Prior to deregulation, the telephone customer procured telephone service from a local company, and long distance service from a different arm of the same company. Fairly early on, competition for long distance service was introduced. At first, customers who wished to use an alternate long distance carrier had to use an access code at all times. After deregulation, telephone customers were given the opportunity to choose a long distance carrier to be a default carrier whenever the customer made a call. Today, telephone customers have a default carrier, but may also choose an alternate access carrier by dialing a specific access code. The advent of competition between local and long distance telephone carriers has resulted in even more options for the customer in choosing a carrier. Other factors such as monthly charges, point of billing increment, special promotional programs, and minimum duration of the call also affect the cost of the call.
Today, a customer may select one pre-subscribed carrier and change the carrier on a per call basis, by dialing an alternate five or seven digit access code prior to making a call. However, in order for the average telephone customer to make an informed choice as to what carrier to use for a given call, the customer must refer to or remember which carriers are less costly for a given time of day or day of the week, remember the appropriate access code to select a particular carrier, and manually dial the access code prior to making a call. What is needed is a way for a user to preprogram alternate access codes into his or her CPE, along with information on when to use each code. Ideally, this capability should be accessible to all customers regardless of location or the type of switch through which the customer is connected to the network. It is also important that the telephone customer have complete control over which access carrier is used at any given time.